Susan
by PsychicFairy
Summary: When Yuna, her guardians and two special guests, come to the small town of Cinda, will they find more than they expected? -Second Chapter up-
1. We aren't safe!

DISCLAIMER- If I owned FFX, Chappu would still be alive, there would be abundant Arriku and Tidus would, if possible, be even cuter than he is right now. Sadly enough, that is not the case. I don't own FFX, but believe me, I wish I did.

NOTE- There's no actual FFX people in here yet... but they're going to be in here by the 3rd chapter, k? This chapter is pretty much just an introduction into Susan's life.

CHARACTER- Seince I'm not gonna be able to get this into the story... for anti-confusingness, Susan is a 7-year-old that lives with her parents, 36 and 34. More details next week!

**

* * *

**

Chapter One- Fights and Emergencies

A peaceful-looking house lay quietly between its two brothers that looked quite similar to it. A woman that was holding a small girl's hand walked up to the door of the house. She looked inside the mailbox and pulled out a few letters and bills and led the girl to the door of the house. She opened up the door and let the girl's hand go.

"Daddy!" the girl yelled, running into the family room. A man was sitting in an armchair, reading the newspaper. As the girl hugged him as much as she could, he put down the newspaper and patted the girl's head.

"How are you, Susan?"

"Great, Daddy! I got an A on my vocabulary test!"

"Good job!"

"No, terrific job!" Susan giggled and turned, running up to her room. The woman that walked her home dodged out of her way s she was walking into the living room, flipping through the mail.

"Hi, Clark...," the woman said, kissing him on the cheek.

"Hello, Katie... Anything in the mail?"

"Nothing yet... a few bills... wait, what's this?"

"Bright pink.... that's not good..." Katie observed the card and read the print.

"Emergency Town Hall meeting tonight... day care provided... please attend," Katie read from the card. She lowered it and handed it to Clark, thinking, "What could be the matter?"

"I wonder what's wrong," Clark said, voicing her thoughts.

"Maybe it's nothing," Katie said.

"They wouldn't call an emergency meeting if nothing was wrong!"

"Well, Clark, I want to convince myself that we will be safe!"

"Yeah, well, here's a newsflash. We aren't safe!"

"That's news to me!"

"Of course. That's why newspapers were invented!" People read them and know what's going on! But some people can't be bothered to read the newspaper!"

"Well, pardon me if I actually care about Susan! I, unlike you, spend time with her!"

"I have to work!"

"I work, too! This house won't take care of itself!" Katie practically screamed. Clark seemed frozen for a moment, then stuttered and slapped her. Katie and Clark, angry, glared t eachother, but both looked at the door when they heard a stifled cry. Anger turned to compassion on their face as they saw Susan sitting in the doorway, huddled up and crying into her knees.

"Susan..," the two said at the same time, going over to her.

"You... you guys... always fight..," Susan said, sniffling.

"Not always, sweetie," Katie said, hugging Susan. Susan looked up at her mother, crying silently.

"It's alright, Susan..."

"I don't like you guys fighting... Mommy always gets hurt..."

"It will be alright... besides, sweetie... there's a meeting tonight... you get to hang out with the other kids!"

"Yay!"

* * *

Please review! It can be bad, just as long as I get some!! I'll hurry up and get some FFX peeps in here, by chapter three! Thank you!! 


	2. It's almost as if she healed herself

DISCLAIMER - No FFX, but I do own Susan...

Please be nice and review, please!!

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Two - "It's almost as if she healed herself..."**

Later on in the evening, Susan's parents dropped Susan off in the makeshift daycare at the town hall, then went to the meeting hall. They found seats and looked up at the podium as a youngish man stood up there.

"Order! Order, please!" The chatter in the audience stopped and the audience looked up at the man. "My humble town if Cinda, as your mayor, I have to warn you of impending or current doom." There were murmurs around the room. The mayor raised his hand and the talking stopped. "Nothing too horrible, but a group of bandits have been traveling from town to town and Cinda is next." Murmurs broke out and someone stood up.

"Are these bandits particularly dangerous?"

"Other towns have not been completely destroyed, but they have caused fires, death, injury and property damage. They strike at night, so we need willing volunteers, men and women, to stay up all night, guarding the town. Any volunteers?"

Many hands shot up. The mayor's assistants walked around, taking names. Clark and Katie looked at eachother, a little nervous.

"Bandits, huh?" Katie said to Clark as they walked down the hall to the makeshift day care.

"Let's not tell Susan. You know how she freaks out." Katie nodded and opened the door to the room, looking around for Susan.

"Well, where is she?"

"Susan!" Clark yelled, then saw her sitting in the corner, a babysitter standing over her. Clark and Katie walked over. "What happened?"

"Her and some other kids were playing a game, and Susan got in an argument with another child, and she slapped him. The two of them got in a fight, and Susan got hurt."

"Well, she doesn't look hurt..," Katie said, looking at Susan.

"That's the strange thing... it's almost like she healed herself..." Clark and Katie looked at eachother, shocked.

----------------------------------------------------

Review!! Please!!

Final Fantasy X peeps next chapter!!


End file.
